Dans les yeux de Narcisse
by Missma
Summary: "Regarde-moi, juste une fois. Dis-moi que tu préfères l'éclat du soleil à la noirceur des ténèbres."
1. Prologue

_« L'amour, c'est l'amour sans chaînes. »_  
**Toni Bentley**

Les mains autour de sa taille, Narcissa inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle donne l'impression d'étouffer dans cette robe qui était trop petite pour elle et que sa mère avait choisie parce que le bleu était la couleur la plus acceptable pour une jeune fille de son âge. Aidée par la petite elfe de maison, elle s'interdit d'extraire de son corps le moindre souffle et la laissa serrer les lacets de la robe au maximum. Sans nul doute qu'elle ne pourrait pas articuler le moindre son de la soirée, mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Cette ébauche de cérémonie, qui la concernait pourtant, se déroulerait sans elle. Elle serait là sans y être, souriante, jolie poupée parée d'un morceau de ciel, mais n'aurait pas à décider quoi que ce soit.

Le sang lui monta à la tête et elle dut s'asseoir. Vraiment, le vêtement était trop serré. La tentation était forte de demander à Lys de le desserrer mais elle se retint : le tissu ne pourrait pas tomber correctement à ses pieds si elle laissait ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre d'espace pour ses poumons. Alors elle se résigna et se releva, s'appuyant sur la commode en bois sculpté. Elle laissa à des mains extérieures le soin de lui mettre les chaussures à nœud de velours et ouvrit enfin la porte, prête.

Dans le salon, trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle pouvait tout de même dire le nom : Abraxas Malefoy et sa femme, accompagnés de leur fils Lucius. Elle le savait car ses parents l'avaient prévenue de leur visite, tout d'abord, mais également par la blondeur extrême de leurs cheveux ainsi que par l'étrange canne à pommeau d'or qui se transmettait, paraît-il, de père en fils.

Lucius Malefoy n'était ni un étranger ni un bon ami. Il était juste l'enfant à côté duquel elle s'asseyait lors des grands banquets de sang-pur, sur la table réservée à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'âge requis pour rejoindre les adultes. Mais il allait peut-être devenir bien plus que ça dans un futur proche. Les personnes qui étaient à côté d'eux feraient tout pour que cela soit le cas.

- Narcissa, ma chérie, salue donc les Malefoy.

Obéissant à la voix de sa mère, Narcissa exécuta une charmante révérence qui fit glisser ses longs cheveux blonds sur ses épaules. Le sourire encourageant de Mrs Malefoy et le regard froid mais direct de son mari lui confirmèrent qu'elle avait réussi son entrée.

- Viens donc t'asseoir, lui dit son père en désignant le petit fauteuil dans lequel elle aimait se blottir le soir et qui prenait, en cet instant précis, une toute autre signification.

Ce n'était plus l'antre de paix qu'elle connaissait, il devenait l'ébauche d'une nouvelle ère, à la fois de découverte et de terreur. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passerait une fois cette journée achevée, si sa vie allait changer et si elle aurait quelque chose de précis à faire, mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'était son rôle, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et puis après tout, se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au garçon qui lui faisait face, il n'était pas spécialement laid. Il ne parlait jamais en société et elle se demandait quel était son caractère, mais elle aurait tout le temps de l'apprendre.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord : dès son entrée à Poudlard, votre fille sera considérée comme la fiancée officielle de Lucius et agira donc comme telle, comme il sied à son rang.

- Absolument, répondit précipitamment Cygnus. Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un reste d'audace qui lui venait de son tempérament Black, il faut que votre fils soit également conscient de ses devoirs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, acquiesça Abraxas avec assurance, notre fils sait très bien où sont ses priorités.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le principal intéressé qui se tenait droit sur sa chaise, sans dire un mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et son regard clair transperça un instant Narcissa, comme s'il cherchait à l'analyser. Il ne connaissait rien de cette fille hormis qu'elle devait être sa fiancée et qu'elle avait un peu plus d'un an de moins que lui. Tout comme lui, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Elle paraissait trop douce, trop calme, comme une discrète fleur ballotée par le vent. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle si ce n'est une profonde indifférence et le sentiment de faire simplement son devoir d'héritier. Elle lui donnerait le fils qu'il devait avoir, tiendrait la maison qu'il se devait d'ouvrir au monde aristocratique sorcier, et ce serait tout.

- Bien, alors le marché est conclu ? lança Cygnus en tendant la plume à son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci se contenta de s'en saisir et d'apposer son paraphe calligraphié en bas de la page. Les Black en firent de même et tous purent se lever pour passer au grand salon pour le dîner. Narcissa marchait au côté de Lucius mais jamais leurs yeux ne se rencontrèrent, jamais leurs mains ne se frôlèrent. Ils n'étaient que deux étrangers qui venaient, par l'intermédiaire d'un parchemin, de réunir leurs destins. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au salon, une autre personne les attendait. Bellatrix, vêtue d'un vert sombre qui accentuait l'ébène de ses cheveux, unique représentante de la fratrie Black restante à cause de la convalescence d'Andromeda tombée malade une semaine plus tôt, s'inclina à son tour.

Assis à côté de Narcissa, Lucius mit du temps à comprendre que le repas avait commencé. Il se sentit gauche pour la première fois de sa vie mais se reprit rapidement et offrit de nouveau à tous le visage impassible qui était le sien habituellement. Si, plus tard, les deux couples de parents se réjouirent de l'attention portée par le jeune Malefoy à sa jeune fiancée, il semblerait qu'ils aient été bien loin de la situation réelle.

Car des deux sœurs présentes ce soir-là à ses côtés, ce n'était pas la bonne qu'il regardait.


	2. Chapitre 1

___Reviews : Merci à **Nikita Lann** et **Amy **._

* * *

_« Viens, nous allons partir et nous marcherons à pas lourds, courbés sous notre précieux fardeau. Tu me donneras la main et nous irons... »  
« Où ? »  
« Je ne sais pas ; vers nous-mêmes. »_  
**Les Mouches**

Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que cela ferait d'être à Poudlard. Les histoires qu'elle entendait de ses deux sœurs étaient si différentes qu'elle ne savait qui croire. Bien sûr Andromeda était celle qui mentait le moins souvent, en particulier à sa cadette, mais ses récits paraissaient si fades, si ordinaires, qu'elle avait peine à s'y intéresser vraiment. Bellatrix, elle, avait tant de choses à raconter et le faisait d'un ton si passionné que Narcissa en avait la tête qui tournait et qu'elle s'impatientait déjà de quitter le Manoir. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était officiellement la fiancée de Lucius Malefoy mais cette rentrée à Poudlard était la chose la plus excitante qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Après la signature du contrat les Malefoy ne s'étaient plus manifestés, si ce n'est pour lui envoyer de temps à autres des petits présents comme seules les nobles familles sorcières pouvaient en trouver. Des parfums, des bijoux bien trop richement travaillés pour qu'elle puisse seulement penser à les porter à son âge, et des ouvrages rares de Potions ou autres matières sorcières auxquels elle ne s'intéressait pas mais qu'elle avait la fierté de posséder. Habituée au luxe et aux attentions, elle ne prêtait pas un grand intérêt à ces cadeaux hors de prix et se contentait de signer d'une main absente les lettres de remerciements préparés par sa mère.

Mais Poudlard, Poudlard ! C'était un monde encore mystérieux, c'était sept ans de sa vie qui se dérouleraient entre ses murs, c'était aussi le retour à une relation entre sœurs qui lui manquait, depuis que Bellatrix et Andromeda étaient parties. Elle se retrouvait seule la plupart du temps et était bien souvent incapable de s'occuper. Le travail restait son unique moyen de se divertir et elle faisait l'orgueil de ses parents qui la voyaient danser, réciter des poésies, articuler avec application quelques phrases en français, le tout avec la grâce et la douceur qui étaient les siennes. Et Narcissa aimait cette sensation, elle répondait aux attentes de ses parents et suivrait les traces de ses sœurs sans rien faire qui puisse la faire s'écarter de la ligne qu'on lui avait tracée.

Le jour de ses onze ans, en plein mois d'octobre venteux et froid, le gâteau lui avait semblé immense, comme le prémisse d'une rentrée qui serait au-dessus de ses rêves les plus fous même si elle n'arriverait pas avant l'année prochaine. A vrai dire, ce gâteau était réellement trop gros pour sa petite personne, surmonté de crème, enseveli sous les décorations, les bougies et encore plus imposant par la masse de paquets présents à ses côtés. Mais elle préférait y voir un symbole plutôt que la réalité, car c'était souvent le premier qui apportait le plus de joie.

- Regarde, Narcissa, lui dit sa mère en désignant un point dans le ciel, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi.

Et en effet le hibou grand-duc se posa majestueusement sur l'épaule de Narcissa, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Cette lettre était celle de Poudlard, bien reconnaissable au blason de l'école, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la décacheter avec toute l'ardeur d'un enfant qui ignore le cadeau qu'on lui a fait et qui s'empresse de le découvrir. En tirant les feuilles un peu jaunies de l'enveloppe un peu trop brusquement, elle laissa échapper un petit cri et porta la main à sa bouche. Elle s'était coupée et un peu de sang avait coulé sur la table et sur sa robe. Aussitôt le léger attendrissement de la femme se changea en une sévère réprimande.

- Narcissa ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que se presser n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille de ton rang ?

L'ambiance de fête était ternie et tous gardèrent le silence après cet évènement. Narcissa faisait en sorte que la tache de sang ne se voit pas, tantôt avec sa main, tantôt avec la serviette de soie, croyant sentir le regard de ses parents dessus à chaque instant. Quant à Mr et Mrs Black, mécontents de leur fille en qui ils plaçaient tous leurs espoirs, ils ne disaient rien. Leur idée de l'éducation était celle de l'indifférence, afin que les enfants eux-mêmes se rendent compte que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas le simple fait de s'être coupé qu'ils déploraient, c'était cet empressement si différent de son calme habituel. Ils avaient bien assez d'une fille feu follet pour cautionner ce genre de comportement.

A la fin du repas, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre, elle tenta courageusement de faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge et se promit que plus jamais l'on n'aurait à rougir d'elle. L'elfe qui l'avait si bien habillée le jour de ses « fiançailles » et qui avait pour elle une forte affection, tentait de la consoler sans y parvenir, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant ce si gros chagrin qu'elle jugeait disproportionné.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, Miss, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil. Je peux tout nettoyer en un rien de temps.

Mais comment expliquer à cette créature réduite en esclavage, séparée de ses proches, assignée à une vie de dur labeur et de non-reconnaissance, à quel point elle détestait décevoir ? Elle l'avait vu, ce regard de rejet, elle l'avait déjà reçu de plein fouet alors qu'il ne lui était même pas destiné.

- Comment ça, tu as demandé au Directeur si tu pouvais changer de maison ? avait hurlé sa mère à sa cadette. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Mère, puis-je vous rappeler que nous sommes répartis dans une maison pour sept ans ? lui avait calmement rétorqué Andromeda, revenue pour les vacances et arborant désormais l'uniforme vert et argent. Je voulais simplement savoir si la décision du Choixpeau était irréversible, ce n'est pas parce que vous encensez Serpentard que je suis obligée de m'y conformer.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que la gifle avait fusé.

- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton.

- C'est une honte, avait alors lancé leur père qui était resté jusque-là plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Je vais écrire au Directeur pour lui dire ma façon de penser et m'assurer qu'il ne donne plus suite à de telles initiatives. Une Black ailleurs qu'à Serpentard !

Ainsi, lorsque le moment d'aller à la gare arriva, elle resta si droite, si digne et si silencieuse, que les sorciers sur le quai qui ne la connaissaient pas s'arrêtaient pour observer cette enfant qui, déjà, paraissait plus âgée.

- Tâche surtout de faire honneur à ton rang, lui répéta sa mère comme une maxime, comme si ces mots étaient les seuls qui méritaient d'être imprimés dans sa tête. Nous nous verrons pour les prochaines vacances.

Le front marqué d'un baiser des deux bouches aimées, Narcissa monta dans le train en compagnie de ses sœurs, quittant le cocon familial et rassurant pour un monde encore inconnu mais dont elle attendait la découverte avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre mes amis, lança Bellatrix de son ton abrupt habituel.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle considérait Narcissa comme une petite fille indigne de sa compagnie, mais elle conservait également son attitude de grande sœur protectrice et de guide. C'est donc avec le minimum de douceur dont elle était capable qu'elle lui proposa de venir avec elle. Andromeda plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre sa valise qu'elle avait posé pour monter et de suivre ses amis dans un autre compartiment. Bellatrix se contenta de laisser sa valise au sol, dédaignant la fatigue de la traîner jusqu'à son siège étant donné qu'un elfe se chargerait bien de la déposer dans son dortoir. Narcissa imita rapidement sa sœur malgré le fait qu'elle aurait bien aimé garder ses affaires sur elle.

- Je vais te présenter au groupe, tu devrais en connaître certains mais ce n'est jamais un mal de renforcer son réseau.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Narcissa se retrouva face à des visages qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, voire pas du tout. A peine rentrée, Bellatrix s'assit aux côtés d'un garçon brun au regard noir et commença à lui chuchoter des paroles à l'oreille. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant une Narcissa gauche et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Enfin sa sœur aînée se rendit compte de sa présence et la désigna d'un large geste de la main à toute sa bande.

- Ma sœur, Narcissa. Elle fait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année et elle va bien évidemment nous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas Cissy ?

Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête et accepta avec reconnaissance la place qu'une fille aux cheveux roux lui laissa à côté d'elle. Brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était face à Lucius, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un an. Ses cheveux avaient poussé mais il conservait ce regard trop clair et trop direct qui lui donnait l'impression de mettre entre eux une distance impossible à faire disparaître. Sans même qu'elle puisse esquisser un geste, il se saisit de sa main et y déposa un léger baiser qui n'avait rien d'affectueux.

- J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Narcissa. Le cadeau t'a plu ?

Il faisait allusion au collier en or que les Malefoy avaient envoyé en son nom le jour de son anniversaire. Précipitamment, elle porta la main à son cou où ses parents l'avaient obligée à l'y accrocher.

- Oui, il est vraiment très beau. Merci à vous.

Il lâcha sa main et se désintéressa d'elle, ayant fait son devoir de soupirant. Il regarda un instant du côté de la fenêtre et du paysage qui défilait à toute allure, mais bien vite ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tourner du côté de Bellatrix qui riait aux récits de Lestrange et Rosier. Connue pour sa cruauté manifeste à l'égard des élèves non Serpentard de Poudlard, il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une action contre les Gryffondor.

- D'ailleurs ta sœur est arrivée juste à ce moment-là pour nous crier de partir et de les laisser tranquilles. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un regard méchant, il a fallu que ce soit dirigé contre nous.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas son sosie ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Andromeda en colère. Je crois que ce n'est pas ma sœur.

Narcissa écoutait ces paroles cruelles contre sa sœur mais ne disait rien. Trop jeune et pas assez courageuse pour prendre part au débat qui, de toute façon, ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne disait jamais rien. Elle espérait juste qu'elle serait répartie à Serpentard elle aussi, parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

- Alors Malefoy, on rêvasse ? lança Bellatrix au troisième année.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement. Était-elle au courant de l'attention toute particulière qu'il lui portait ou s'amusait-elle juste à humilier autrui ? Toujours est-il que depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, elle ne cessait de le rabrouer, se délectant de voir ses différentes réactions face à elle, tantôt passif, tantôt timide, tantôt dans la volonté de se comporter en homme. Elle pressentait une nature complexe sous cette carapace et, malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse du fiancé de sa sœur, elle acceptait plus facilement sa présence à ses côtés que n'importe quel Serpentard de sa connaissance. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le rejeter de façon plus brutale que les autres lorsqu'il l'ennuyait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon.

- Arrivée à Poudlard dans dix minutes ! entendirent-ils tous après plusieurs heures durant lesquelles ils avaient dévoré des friandises, médit des autres maisons et raconté les nouvelles du monde sorcier des deux derniers mois.

- Va mettre ta robe, Narcissa, lui conseilla sa sœur.

- Mais ma valise…

- Eh bien va la chercher, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé. C'est au bout du couloir, et tu trouveras sans doute un compartiment vide pour te changer. Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas avoir à t'attendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, changée et impeccablement coiffée, Narcissa posa le pied sur la marche du Poudlard Express.

- Les première année, par ici s'il vous plait !

Sachant déjà qu'elle devrait rejoindre le château par la voie aquatique, elle suivi le reste des nouveaux élèves et s'assit dans une barque avec une petite brune aux joues rondes qui ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche, l'air effrayé.

- Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment un Calamar Géant ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle sans chercher à alimenter la conversation, ses parents lui ayant appris à ne jamais se lier d'amitié avec des gens dont elle n'était pas certaine de la pureté du sang.

Lorsque le discours du professeur McGonagall fut achevé, elle fut autorisée à rentrer avec les autres dans la Grande Salle illuminée par des centaines de bougies. A la table des Serpentard, elle reconnut Bellatrix qui lui adressa un signe d'encouragement, et à ses côtés Rodolphus et Lucius. Elle osa sourire à Andromeda qui s'était assise très loin, presque à l'extrémité du fond, et celle-ci hocha la tête. Avant de partir à la gare, elle l'avait prise à part et lui avait confié ces quelques mots : « Pour ta propre survie, petite sœur, je souhaite que tu sois répartie à Serpentard. Malheureusement c'est également cette maison qui causera ta perte. » Narcissa ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ces paroles et s'était contentée d'acquiescer. Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se déshonore face à toute cette assemblée. Pourtant, une fois le vieux chapeau sur la tête, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, unique moyen pour un individu extérieur de comprendre que la pression était à son comble. Quelques secondes plus tard, les applaudissements fusaient à la table des vert et argent, et Bellatrix eut un sourire ravi. De son côté, Andromeda sourit, contente pour sa cadette mais attristée de l'avenir que cette maison lui réservait.

- Bonne chance Narcissa, murmura-t-elle alors que le repas venait d'apparaître sur les tables.


	3. Chapter 2

___Reviews : Merci à **Amy** et **Valouw**._

* * *

_« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. » _  
**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

- Allons, Narcissa, ne fais pas l'enfant veux-tu ?

- J'ai eu treize ans le mois dernier, je ne suis plus une enfant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, lui répliqua sa sœur. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que cette satanée pochette surprise allait t'exploser au visage ?

Un an s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Narcissa à Poudlard et, à dire vrai, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait à son aise entre les murs du vaste château. Bien sûr, elle avait commencé à se constituer ce réseau si cher aux Sang-Pur, mais elle se considérait encore comme « la sœur de Bellatrix » et non comme une Black en tant que telle. Elle cherchait encore ses marques, mal à l'aise face à un changement qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, étouffée par les attentes qu'elle devait contenter, et ambitieuse quant aux choses qu'elle pouvait accomplir par elle-même.

- Je sais. Mais tout le monde m'a regardé et j'ai eu l'impression d'être stupide.

- Une Black n'est jamais stupide, Narcissa. Sache-le.

L'assurance de sa sœur la laissait toujours admirative, tout en la rendant complexée de sa propre fragilité. Comme la fleur dont elle avait volé le nom, Narcissa était aussi douce que Bellatrix était tempétueuse, rayon de soleil dans un monde de ténèbres. Mais elle sentait, ou plutôt pressentait, que cette douceur n'était pas à son avantage. Elle désespérait de ne pas avoir la force de ses aînées, d'être plus proche du roseau plié par le vent que du lourd chêne dont seules les feuilles prouvaient qu'il avait réagi aux bourrasques environnantes.

- Dis-moi Bellatrix, commença-t-elle timidement.

Les deux Black avaient toujours été proches mais jamais Narcissa ne s'était vraiment laissée aller à la confidence avec sa sœur. Une fois, une seule, elle avait tenté de lui faire part de certaines de ses pensées, et elle s'était retrouvée face à une incompréhension totale de la part de son interlocutrice. Quatre années, deux places dans la fratrie et des désirs parentaux différents les séparaient, comment auraient-elles pu se comprendre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répliqua Bellatrix, plus douce comme elle savait l'être parfois avec sa petite sœur.

- Andromeda… Tu crois vraiment que Père et Mère feront ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Le visage si semblable à celui de la cadette des Black se ferma. Plus question de liens fraternels.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le feront ! Crois-tu que l'on puisse à ce point se moquer des traditions familiales ? Elle se moque déjà de toutes les valeurs de Serpentard, et il faudrait qu'elle fasse ami ami avec les nés moldus ? C'est inacceptable de la part d'une Black.

Depuis quelques temps, Andromeda s'était en effet prise d'amitié avec un élève plus âgé qu'elle, un certain Ted Tonks. Agé de seize ans, le jeune homme et elle se voyaient régulièrement et se donnaient souvent rendez-vous dans le parc où leurs éclats de rire résonnaient de telle façon que les Serpentard s'interrogeaient et couraient voir Bellatrix pour obtenir des informations sur l'attitude de sa sœur. Et Bellatrix, défaite, enragée, ne pouvait que sourire en disant que sa sœur était tout à fait respectable, qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser et que cette tendance passerait dès qu'on lui aurait trouvé un époux digne de ce nom. Epoux qui tardait à venir et qui tarderait encore plus si elle continuait à agir ainsi. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mr et Mrs Black, au comble de la fureur, avaient envoyé un hibou à leur fille pour la sommer d'arrêter ses enfantillages. Hibou qu'Andromeda, aussi nonchalante et dédaigneuse que pouvait l'être son cousin Sirius, pas encore en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, avait laissé de côté sans plus s'en occuper.

Andromeda semblait se moquer de l'opinion de sa famille. Petite déjà, alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses parents, elle donnait l'impression d'être extérieure à cette famille étouffant sous le poids des traditions. Elle avait hérité à la fois du caractère entêté de son aînée et de l'indifférence des Black, ce qui, dans son cas, ne faisait pas un excellent ménage.

- Tu as raison, murmura Narcissa en lissant sa robe qui n'en avait pas besoin.

De retour dans leur salle commune, Bellatrix fut accueillie par sa cour et prit place dans l'un des canapés de cuir en face du feu. Entraînée elle aussi par ses amies, toutes de Sang-Pur et désireuses comme elle de rajouter un grand nom à son carnet de relations, Narcissa risqua un œil vers ces personnes dans l'ensemble plus âgées qu'elle, dont elle gardait un souvenir mitigé depuis son premier jour dans le Poudlard Express. Nott lui faisait un peu peur, son aura lui semblait aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Lestrange, le petit ami attitré de sa sœur, paraissait tout comme Rosier doté d'une double personnalité, passant de normal à fou à lier, notamment face aux Gryffondor pour lesquels sa cruauté n'avait aucune limite. Et Lucius…

- Je trouve ça inadmissible que le professeur de Sortilège ait enlevé cinq points à notre maison uniquement parce que cette imbécile d'Emerson a un peu chuchoté avec sa voisine, lança Bellatrix en étendant ses mains vers les flammes qui jetaient dans sa chevelure brune des myriades de lueurs orangées.

- Les professeurs en ont après nous, c'est certain, renchérit Rosier en caressant nonchalamment sa baguette, comme s'il imaginait déjà l'enfoncer dans le cou de sa victime.

- Et toi Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

A l'entente de la voix ferme et légèrement moqueuse de Bellatrix, Lucius se tendit mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je pense qu'Emerson aurait simplement dû ne pas parler, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais c'est que nous aurions un futur Préfet parmi nous ? ricana Lestrange en se laissant tomber à son tour sur le canapé pour serrer la taille de la Serpentard entre ses mains puissantes.

- Tais-toi, Rodolphus, lui rétorqua Bellatrix en faisant mine de s'inspecter les ongles. Malefoy peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, c'est l'un des nôtres. Garde ton énergie pour les vrais traîtres à leur sang et à leur nom.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec Nott. De son côté, Malefoy avait tourné son regard acier du côté de celle qui avait indirectement pris sa défense, au moment où cette dernière en faisait de même. En réponse à son sourire en coin, le blond se contenta de regarder de nouveau les bûches se faire lécher par le feu ardent. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette Black qui s'amusait avec lui comme un chat ferait durer le plaisir après la capture d'une souris. Elle était tantôt reptilienne, cherchant le contact pour glisser aussitôt hors de ses doigts, tantôt froide comme de la glace et coupante comme une lame d'acier. Il ne pouvait jamais prévoir comment serait son attitude à son égard et rageait de toujours paraitre passif. L'adolescent en herbe qui sommeillait encore en lui se révoltait et désirait sortir de sa coquille, mais il était encore trop en retrait face à cette jeune femme de sixième année qui l'hypnotisait.

- Allons Narcissa, quelle maladroite tu fais !

Le bruit du plumier tombé à terre le sortit de sa contemplation et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Narcissa, les joues rouges, ramasser les débris et réciter d'une voix presque maîtrisée que l'objet lui avait glissé entre les doigts, avant de retourner avec ses amies du côté des petites tables pour y réviser leurs leçons. Il resta un moment le regard fixé sur la légère chevelure blonde qui dansait sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements, puis se fit de nouveau happer par le rire de Bellatrix suite à l'un des nombreux récits de ses amis sur les querelles entre eux et le reste de l'école.

De son côté, Narcissa tentait de reprendre un visage impassible et y parvint assez rapidement, ses amies n'y virent que du feu. Elles s'inquiétèrent de l'état de ses mains après le contact avec le dur bois du plumier mais, une fois rassurées, ne posèrent plus aucune question. Narcissa avait sans doute été la seule à intercepter le regard entre son promis et sa sœur, qui sans prendre un sens précis à ses yeux lui donnait de curieux papillons dans le ventre. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle était triste, ou nerveuse, ou un tout autre état qui s'éloignait de son état habituel. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un contrat, un simple accord entre familles de Sang-Pur. Bellatrix n'aimait pas Rodolphus, elle le lui avait dit, et pourtant il était quasi certain qu'il serait son mari au sortir de Poudlard. Alors quoi ?

- Tu es amoureuse.

Narcissa sursauta mais ses amies ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Elle n'avait pas suivi leur conversation mais il semblerait que l'une d'entre elle s'interroge sur la relation qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami. Parfois, elle pouvait le regarder pendant des heures, et le moindre de leur contact lui procurait des frissons bien qu'elle fasse tout pour ne pas le montrer, désireuse de ne pas entacher sa réputation et sa maison si digne.

En elle-même, Narcissa compta le nombre de fois où Lucius l'avait touchée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti d'émotion particulière et le seul frisson qui avait parcouru son corps était celui procuré par la froideur de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne. Ce n'était donc pas de l'amour, elle était juste bouleversée par Andromeda et son né moldu.

- Et toi Narcissa, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elles se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse. Elles lui demandaient son avis sur un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais comment aurait-elle pu le leur dire ? Une Black ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer ce que les autres savaient.

- Je pense que tu es amoureuse, affirma-t-elle en prenant un air important. Mais, de toute façon, tes parents ont choisi un époux pour toi et il est hors de question que tu puisses te jeter dans les bras d'un autre.

Les deux Serpentard acquiescèrent, ne cherchant plus à s'interroger sur ce que la jeune Black avait défini comme étant de l'amour. Celle-ci reprit alors le fil de ses pensées, luttant pour ne pas se retourner et observer si, oui ou non, l'étincelle qu'elle avait aperçue dans les yeux de l'héritier Malefoy était le fruit de son imagination.

Mais, le soir venu, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et le regard perdu dans l'épais rideau de lit couleur émeraude, Narcissa osa s'interroger sur son avenir, chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise auparavant. A quoi bon, quand ses parents avaient le pouvoir de décider de tout ce qui la concernait ? Mais elle repensait au visage rosissant de son amie, à Andromeda qui risquait son nom et son honneur pour un garçon, et elle se demanda si l'amour était si important que ça. Elle n'avait pas été élevée dans l'amour, uniquement dans l'affection froide d'une mère et d'un père désireux de la rendre la plus désirable possible aux yeux des grandes familles, et ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Mais à entendre les autres, c'était extraordinaire. Serait-elle frustrée, privée d'un élément essentiel, si elle ne le connaissait jamais ? Car elle ne doutait pas une seconde que l'amour était exclu de sa future relation avec Lucius : ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

Alors son cœur enfantin osa émettre une suggestion : si Lucius lui refusait cet amour qu'elle désirait connaître, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas le chercher elle-même ? Mais en avait-elle seulement le droit ?

Elle y réfléchirait demain, demain était un autre jour…

Et Narcissa s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 3

_Reviews : Merci à **Valouw**. En effet, les chapitres sont courts et c'est volontaire, car cela me permet de publier plus vite, de ne m'attacher qu'à de courts moments, à des souvenirs. Mais les chapitres s'allongent au fur et à mesure que l'intrigue prend place, en effet la véritable histoire commence à partir de la cinquième année de Narcissa.  
_

* * *

_« Amour, amour ! Ton véritable nom est jalousie. »_  
**Eugène Achard**

Le lendemain, Narcissa prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Andromeda au petit déjeuner. Non, ce n'était même pas une question de courage, plutôt une question d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude, en un an, de venir dans l'entourage de sa sœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bien qu'ayant à peine deux ans de différence, Andromeda et elle n'avaient jamais été proches : paradoxalement, la benjamine Black avait toujours manifesté une plus grande préférence à celle qui avait pourtant le moins de chance de plaire à une enfant, et elle n'avait avec Andromeda qu'un lien d'entente cordiale.

En fait, Narcissa avait peur. Peur que sa sœur ne finisse par la convaincre, l'amener à penser comme elle. N'ayant jamais vraiment réfléchi sur sa condition, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait face aux arguments de sa sœur, tiraillée entre deux côtés de sa famille qu'elle ne désirait pas perdre. Sa famille était-elle bonne, était-elle mauvaise ? Comme l'aurait-elle su, elle qui ne côtoyait que des enfants à la condition similaire à la sienne ? Etait-ce mal de rejeter les nés-moldus ? Elle n'en avait jamais connu, elle n'aurait pas pu dire avec précision s'ils présentaient ou non une menace. Elle faisait tout simplement ce que l'on attendait d'elle, car elle avait compris que c'était là le seul moyen de continuer à être entourée.

- Andromeda ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard de son assiette et esquissa un sourire à la vue de sa cadette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Narcissa ? Tu n'es pas avec Bellatrix et sa troupe ?

- Je voulais te parler.

Le ton grave de l'adolescente interpella la Serpentard qui s'essuya la bouche et se leva. Prenant sa sœur par le bras, elle sortit de la Grande Salle pour profiter des dernières minutes avant le début des cours.

- Bella t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

Narcissa secoua négativement la tête, vigoureusement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la défense de son aînée face à Andromeda. Elle était néanmoins surprise d'entendre ce surnom qui n'était plus sorti depuis leur enfance.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais savoir… Je voulais…

Elle ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Savoir ce que l'on ressentait à être avec une personne que l'on aime ? Cela paraissait tellement stupide. Elle avait suffisamment de mal à estomper son image de poupée candide pour poser ce genre de question enfantine. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache, comment pouvait-elle faire ?

Andromeda sourit une nouvelle fois devant son air torturé et posa une main sur ses cheveux.

- Et comment ça se passe, avec Lucius ? Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

Les promis n'avaient pas à être "gentils", et l'une comme l'autre le savaient. La première car elle avait l'expérience et le recul nécessaire pour comprendre que le milieu dans lequel elle était née n'était pas le meilleur qui soit en ce qui concerne les relations entre les individus. La seconde, parce que c'était une chose qu'on lui avait apprise.

- Oui, très, répondit pourtant Narcissa en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur. L'autre jour, il m'a demandé comment s'était passé ma journée, et il m'a même raccompagnée au dortoir.

Elle ignorait que, une fois au chaud devant la cheminée, Lucius était parti rejoindre sa sœur dans le parc. Elle ignorait les choses qui se passaient dans son dos, comme toujours, car personne ne prenait la peine de l'informer de la réalité. Elle vivait comme une princesse dans sa tour, perdue dans ses rêveries, sachant uniquement ce qu'elle devait savoir, ce qui suffisait à faire d'elle une fille de bonne famille. Les Black ne voulaient pas d'une autre Andromeda. Connaître trop de choses amenait à se perdre.

- Et toi, avec ce… Tonks, c'est ça ? C'est ton ami ?

La main glissa le long des cheveux pour venir caresser la joue ronde et douce comme une pêche.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

- Je ne veux pas attendre d'être plus grande !

Le cri avait fusé, et elle-même en était la première surprise. Pour celle qui n'élevait jamais la voix contre quiconque, la situation était nouvelle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura Narcissa.

Quel serait l'avenir de cette sœur si belle, si indépendante, si elle décidait de jouer avec le feu ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle soit effacée de la mémoire de tous et expulsée de leur univers. Ou alors elle partirait avec elle. Elle le pouvait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Allons, allons, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? répliqua doucement Andromera en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, rare marque de tendresse dont elles semblaient avoir toutes les deux besoin.

Et Narcissa la sentit, cette peur. Ce tremblement imperceptible, ce battement de cœur qui s'affole. Andromeda avait peur, comme n'importe quelle adolescente qui avait pour projet de quitter le cocon familial. Narcissa en était sûre, maintenant, sa sœur ne resterait pas. Elle était un oiseau qui refusait la cage dorée dans laquelle on avait tenté de l'enfermer, une cage qu'elle-même acceptait parce qu'elle savait que cette peur la détruirait. Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie de bohème, Narcissa, elle avait trop besoin de se sentir aimée.

- Père et Mère ont dit qu'ils te puniraient de la pire des manières si tu continuais à le fréquenter.

- Et Père et Mère ont toujours défendu les meilleures valeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton d'Andromeda était plein d'amertume. Elle aussi, à sa façon, aurait aimé être choyée. Ecouter et obéir sagement, ce n'était pas si difficile, si ? Etait-ce à ce point horrible si cela permettait de faire la fierté de ses parents ?

- Je plaisante, se reprit-elle en voyant sa sœur se raidir. On t'a prévenue, non, que je disais beaucoup de choses sans queue ni tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de la suivre, pas elle. Elle était trop douce et trop frêle pour cette lutte, c'était l'oiseau au plumage trop fin pour survivre dans la rigueur de l'hiver, pour qui la cage était préférable à la nature hostile. Bellatrix était pareille, à sa façon, mais elle avait choisi la cage de son plein gré au détriment d'une nature qui ne lui apporterait rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà à portée de main. Déjà petite, Andromeda se sentait exclue de cette famille dont elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser les attentes. Etait-ce par dépit qu'elle s'en éloignait aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle envie de savoir si, une fois partie, quelqu'un la regretterait ?

Son étreinte autour de sa petite sœur se resserra avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'en détacher.

- Allons, tu es une grande fille maintenant, et moi aussi, ce n'est plus de notre âge.

- Non, se força à sourire Narcissa avant de reprendre une posture moins sentimentale. J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce qui est mieux pour toi, Andromeda.

Surprise d'entendre des paroles aussi sérieuses venant de celle qu'elle appelait encore la petite fille, Andromeda ne put qu'hocher la tête et tourner les talons pour aller en cours. Ses longs cheveux, d'un brun plus doux que ceux de Bellatrix mais qui contribuaient à dire que les deux Black se ressemblaient, furent la dernière chose que Narcissa aperçut avant de se retrouver seule dans le couloir. Elle prit une longue aspiration, tapota sa jupe d'uniforme et entreprit elle aussi de partir en cours, du moins lorsqu'elle aurait récupéré ses affaires.

En donnant le mot de passe, elle s'attendait à tout, à une salle commune plein de monde, ou peut-être des cris, des disputes, comme il pouvait y en avoir, rarement toutefois tant les vert et argent savaient se maîtriser pour garder leur dignité. Mais, face à elle, se tenaient les deux seules personnes qu'elle ne pensait pas voir une nouvelle fois ensemble.

- Dis-moi, Malefoy, qu'as-tu pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vue ?

Le quatrième année la regarda avec l'air le plus stupéfait qu'il avait en réserve. Ce n'était pas du genre de Bellatrix de prononcer ce genre de phrase.

- En quoi est-ce que cela t'importe ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai eu de plus que ma sœur pour que tu l'abandonnes si cruellement.

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je suis son promis.

Bellatrix éclata alors d'un rire froid, presque glacial. Narcissa même, qui la connaissait, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons.

- Je me demande… Je me demande si tu n'es pas le pire de nous tous, finalement. Tout le monde te prend pour un saint, le digne héritier des Malefoy, mais je suis persuadée que tu caches bien plus que ce que tu nous montres. N'est-ce pas, Malefoy, je n'ai pas raison ?

Elle acheva son discours en prenant délicatement le menton du jeune homme assis à ses côtés entre ses doigts semblables à des serres de vautour. Son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents blanches aux canines qui, si elles étaient de taille normale, auraient presque pu être celles d'un vampire.

- Et si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu me jurerais fidélité pour le restant de ta vie ? Tu resterais à mes côtés comme un gentil toutou ?

Elle s'approcha lentement du visage du jeune homme, sa bouche effleurant presque les lèvres pâles. De longues secondes se passèrent ainsi, sans que le souffle ni de l'un ni de l'autre ne se fasse entendre. Puis elle repoussa avec violence ce qu'elle tenait jusqu'à présent avec une certaine, sinon douceur, du moins normalité, et se rejeta dans les profondeurs du fauteuil.

- Quand bien même je le voudrais, tu es trop jeune. Et Narcissa n'a pas à souffrir de ton attitude, elle aura bien assez à faire avec toi plus tard, lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit.

Les poings de Lucius se serrèrent mais, encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Il semblait tirer de l'énergie de toute la cruauté de Bellatrix, comme s'il en avait besoin pour se surpasser, pour enfin devenir le meilleur que tous attendaient qu'ils soient. La première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait vu cette haine, cette cruauté, dans ses yeux couleurs de braise. Loin d'être effrayé, cette noirceur d'âme l'avait attiré et il était incapable d'en donner une seule raison. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle lui résistait ? Qu'elle était aussi insaisissable que la vague déferlante qui vous emporte dans son tourbillon avant de se retirer ? S'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ses pouvoirs, sans doute l'aurait-il qualifié de sorcière. Elle était une sorcière pour réussir à l'attirer aussi facilement dans ses filets, lui qui n'avait accepté de se faire enchaîner à qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas faire souffrir ta sœur.

Pourtant, Narcissa souffrait, cachée par l'embrasure de la porte. Les larmes ne couleraient pas, elle était trop fière, mais son cœur saignait. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'élément de trop, celle que l'on ne pouvait pas jeter mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser, ballottée entre ceux qui voulaient ou qui n'avaient pas le choix de vouloir bien d'elle. Elle pleurait intérieurement, jalouse de cette sœur qui parvenait si facilement à rentrer dans le moule familial et qui, de surcroît, parvenait à susciter cet amour qu'elle-même n'inspirait pas à celui qui tenait son futur entre ses mains.

- Le fait même que tu doives dire ça prouve que tu en es capable. On ne s'excuse pas de choses qu'on est sûr de ne jamais faire.

Comme un chat, ou comme une louve, elle s'étira.

- Tu m'ennuies, je dois aller en cours.

La voyant se lever, Narcissa se précipita du côté du tableau pour ressortir et faire comme si elle venait à peine de rentrer. Fort heureusement, le bruit n'interpella pas les deux Serpentard qui ne virent que du feu lorsqu'elle entra comme si de rien n'était, montant au dortoir pour aller chercher son sac. Bellatrix seule eut un sourire en coin et sortit dans rien dire, les cheveux flottant derrière elle comme sa sœur un peu plus tôt.

Dans son dortoir, Narcissa hésita un instant en voyant son lit qui serait si accueillant pour ses larmes, sans que personne n'en sache rien. Mais non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Prenant d'un geste rageur son sac, elle descendit précipitamment et faillit tomber en voyant que Lucius l'avait attendue. Pensif, il regardait les flammes avant de se retourner au bruit que fit la jeune fille.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'accompagne en cours.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix guindée qu'elle avait pris tout droit des habitudes de sa mère.

Il reconnut sans doute l'allusion car il fit une légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Mrs Black.

- Donne-moi ton sac, je vais te le porter.

Alors qu'il se saisissait d'une des anses du dit sac, Narcissa tira dessus d'un coup sec pour le mettre hors de sa portée.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Tant d'impolitesse aurait fait bondir sa mère au plafond mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle en avait assez que tout le monde la prenne pour une enfant qui ne comprenait rien et qui dépendait des autres. Lucius ne fit aucun mouvement de surprise et se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, le regard lointain. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres mais il y avait plus entre eux qu'entre n'importe quels inconnus marchant côte à côte.

- Mes parents m'ont dit de te dire que tu étais la bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy pour les fêtes de fin d'année, finit-il par dire pour rompre le silence.

- C'est gentil, je vous remercie, fut la réponse d'usage qui franchit ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant cesser de marcher, surprise. Il se tourna vers elle et son regard avait perdu de son impassibilité. Son ton était rapide, haché, comme s'il ne pouvait se permettre de rester ainsi plus longtemps.

- Ecoute, Narcissa, je sais que nous n'avons pas commencé cette relation sous les meilleurs auspices, mais je veux que tu saches…

La cloche annonçant le début des cours le coupa dans sa réplique et il ne put que poser ses lèvres sur sa main, comme à chaque fois qu'il la quittait, avant de partir vers sa propre salle de classe.

Restée seule, Narcissa s'interrogea. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé de ne pas l'aimer, qu'elle aurait toutes les robes et tous les bijoux qu'elle désirerait ? Ou encore tant d'autres banalités que l'on servait aux épouses malheureuses et délaissées ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire une déclaration enflammée.

_Moi, je vais tout faire pour que tu m'aimes, Lucius. Et je te ferai souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir._


	5. Chapter 4

_« Un homme sans souvenirs est un homme perdu. »_  
**Armand Salacrou**

_- Tu as vu ? Il paraît qu'ils sont fiancés._

_- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, tout le monde le sait. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse, tu pensais avoir Malefoy pour toi tout seul ?_

_- La ferme._

_Narcissa écoutait les deux élèves chuchoter derrière l'étagère mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait demandé à Lucius de l'aider pour son devoir de Métamorphose, même si elle n'en avait nul besoin, et ils étaient tous deux assis à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, celle normalement réservée aux amoureux désireux d'un peu d'intimité. D'où les regards prononcés des autres élèves qui attendaient visiblement une marque d'attention. Peu attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le jeune homme continuait de laisser courir sa plume sur le parchemin, jusqu'à ce que le silence de Narcissa ne l'interpelle._

_- Tout va bien ?_

_Celle-ci se ressaisit et se força à sourire._

_- Tout va bien._

_Il ne répondit rien et reprit ses explications sur la transformation animale. A vrai dire, il se demandait pour quelle obscure raison la Serpentard avait demandé son aide, elle qui semblait le porter si peu dans son cœur. Mais ses parents lui avaient recommandé de ne pas trop être distant avec sa promise et, se sentant quelque peu coupable depuis sa conversation avec Bellatrix, il avait accepté de passer plus de temps avec elle. Il ne la considérait cependant que comme une petite fille sans aucun intérêt et regardait ses cheveux blonds noués en un chignon sévère avec très peu d'indulgence, les comparant avec l'épaisse chevelure ébène de Bellatrix._

_- Dis-moi, Narcissa…_

_Elle leva la tête._

_« Si je choisissais ta sœur à ta place, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ? »_

_Mais non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça._

- Narcissa, nous y allons !

La cinquième année acheva de brosser sa longue chevelure blonde et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, satisfaite. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par une robe de soie très légère et son teint clair se mariait à la perfection avec la couleur que sa mère avait choisi. A seize ans, elle avait désormais tout d'une femme, ou presque.

- Dans quelle boutique veux-tu aller en premier ?

- Honeyduckes, bien sûr, fut la réponse catégorique qui parvint aux oreilles de la questionneuse. Je veux acheter les sucettes tourbillantes dont tout le monde parle.

Elles étaient presque arrivées dans la cour devant la grande porte lorsqu'une des filles sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Mais dis-moi, tu ne devais pas aller réviser avec Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

Narcissa haussa les épaules en donnant son autorisation à leur professeur.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il préférait que j'aille m'amuser de mon côté.

- Il est tellement gentil, soupira son amie, vite approuvée par la seconde.

La jeune Black eut un sourire empreint d'amertume qu'elles ne s'expliquèrent pas et qu'elles n'avaient, peut-être, même pas remarqué.

- Oui, c'est le fiancé rêvé.

_- Tu es vraiment le fiancé rêvé, tu le sais ? A chaque sortie de ta chère et tendre, tu viens me voir. Et quand je ne serai plus là, que feras-tu ? Tu la laisseras aller s'amuser et tu te morfondras devant mon portrait ?_

_- Ne te moque pas de moi, Bellatrix._

_- Oh voyons, ne prends pas la mouche. A quinze ans, est-ce qu'on est aussi bébé que toi ?_

_D'un pas décidé, il s'était approché d'elle et avait attrapé son bras. Durement, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes et, de toute sa force d'adolescent, il l'avait maintenue immobile. Puis il la lâcha._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'un enfant aurait fait ça._

_Bellatrix éclata de rire, un rire strident, presque un rire de folle._

_- Tu commences à me plaire._

- Dis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Interloqué, il lâcha son livre. La main supportant son menton, Narcissa cessa de mâcher la paille qu'elle avait mise dans sa bouche et qui faisait si peu éduquée.

- Je te demande si tu m'aimes.

Le Poufsouffle balbutia et remonta ses lunettes, cherchant à récupérer son livre qui devait les aider à réaliser leur binôme de Botanique et qu'il avait tenu à emporter à Pré-au Lard, empêchant la Serpentard de profiter de toute la sortie. Etant plutôt mauvaise en Botanique, elle avait décidé de faire cet effort pour obtenir une note satisfaisante pour ses parents. La jeune fille le regarda d'un œil désintéressé et finit par soupirer.

- Oublie.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Lucius pour passer devant les Trois Balais, insigne de Préfet sur la veste, les yeux perdus dans le lointain comme c'était son habitude depuis quelques temps. Depuis le départ de Bellatrix de Poudlard.

Le jeune élève de Poufsouffle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa coéquipière avait déchiré en mille morceaux le dessous de verre de sa Bièraubeure et, de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu le lui demander : elle était déjà partie.

_- Dis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en continuant d'écrire tranquillement sur le parchemin._

_Étonnée qu'il soit si franc, elle le força à arrêter son activité._

_- Vraiment ?_

_Il posa son crayon et la regarda fixement durant de longues secondes._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu étais sérieuse en me posant cette question ?_

Machinalement, le Préfet se frotta l'avant-bras tout en surveillant les allées et venues des élèves.

Il n'était pas censé exercer ses fonctions aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas censé aller à cette sortie qui évoquait pour lui des souvenirs tout autres. Mais les autres Préfets avaient été victimes d'une mauvaise farce et ils étaient cloués à l'infirmerie. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, un professeur était venu le voir dans la salle commune et lui avait donné l'autorisation de se rendre au village sorcier afin d'y aider les autres responsables de la sécurité. En cette période troublée, rien n'était de trop pour protéger les jeunes sorciers.

Il crut apercevoir un éclair doré alors qu'il passait devant les Trois Balais mais, lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit qu'un groupe de fille qui gloussaient devant le dernier numéro d'une revue à la mode. Ce devait être son imagination.

_- Tu es prêt ?_

_Il se contenta de hocher la tête. A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer devant Elle. Avec un air de mystère, Bellatrix lui ôta le bandeau des yeux et il se retrouva face à tous les grands noms de Serpentard : Nott, Rosier, Carrow, Goyle, Crabbe… Tous avaient des masques sur le visage et Bellatrix se tourna vers lui d'un air réjoui qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et, pour ce sourire, il était prêt à n'importe quoi._

_- Nous pensons que tu es prêt à nous rejoindre. Acceptes-tu ?_

_Il savait parfaitement de quelle organisation il parlait, et il savait également les conséquences d'une telle adhésion. Mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec elle…_

_- J'accepte, répondit-il en tendant son avant-bras._

- Narcissa !

Elle se retourna et reconnut Lucius qui marchait vers elle. Elle avait les bras chargés de friandises achetées à Pré-au-Lard et à déposer dans son dortoir, et il était clair que s'arrêter dans cette posture ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mes parents organisent une réception durant les vacances et ils m'ont demandé de te prévenir que ta présence était vivement recommandée.

- Mes parents m'avaient déjà plus ou moins avertie, mais merci de t'être déplacé.

Si surpris qu'il fût de la réponse froide de la jeune fille, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Narcissa l'intriguait de plus en plus, tantôt douce, tantôt coupante, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à elle. Sans la présence de Bellatrix à ses côtés, il accordait plus d'importance à sa sœur. Il remarqua les boucles blondes qui tombaient sur ses épaules, différentes de cet hideux chignon dont il gardait le souvenir encore aujourd'hui. Son regard dériva sur la gorge délicate, les clavicules bien dessinées, et…

- Pas cet endroit.

Ses yeux se détachèrent aussitôt de l'échancrure du chemisier et il détourna la tête. Narcissa se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin et de le saluer pour partir en direction de leur salle commune. Peut-être le combat n'était-il pas loin d'être gagné.

Le jeune homme la suivit un instant du regard avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers cette salle où, pour ses quinze ans, Bellatrix l'avait amené. Si la marque qu'on lui avait imprimée à même la peau n'était pas celle, définitive, qui l'attendait à sa sortie prochaine de Poudlard, elle symbolisait tout de même son rattachement à cette organisation qu'étaient les Mangemorts. C'était ce que voulaient ses parents, très proches du Lord, et également ce que voulait Bellatrix. Par quel coup de chance, par quel dérèglement du sort, avait-il pu être introduit à un âge si jeune par la jeune Black en personne, il l'ignorait. Il savait seulement que la lettre qu'il tenait serrée dans sa poche était Son écriture. Elle ne lui était pas personnellement adressée et contenait surtout des informations pour les Serpentard encore scolarisés, mais qu'importe. C'était à lui qu'elle l'avait envoyé.

- Ah, voilà notre petit Préfet !

Habitué aux remarques moqueuses sur son statut, le jeune homme se contenta de déposer la lettre sur la table.

- Il faut croire que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire régner l'ordre.

L'un des Serpentard parvint à grand-peine à contenir la victime de cette pique et Lucius eut un sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les gens avaient compris qu'il n'était pas seulement l'ombre de Bellatrix et qu'il était parfaitement capable de mener son propre chemin. Sans doute la mémoire faisait-elle défaut à celui-ci et il était de son devoir de la rafraîchir.

- Bellatrix nous écrit qu'elle nous communiquera de nouvelles informations pendant les vacances, le réseau de hiboux étant manifestement surveillé depuis quelques temps.

- Quel est l'intérêt de nous envoyer une lettre pour ça ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- C'est simple, lui répondit-on. Elle voulait simplement contacter son petit chéri Malefoy.

Tous ricanèrent. Faire des infidélités à une fiancée n'était pas, du côté masculin, quelque chose de répréhensible, bien au contraire. Lier sa vie à une seule femme était déjà bien assez triste, il s'agissait de profiter au maximum de sa vie d'étudiant. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, mais ils constataient qu'ils passaient un certain temps ensemble.

- Et Narcissa, que pense-t-elle de tout ça ?

- Un joli brin de fille, soit dit en passant. Dans le genre poupée. Hé, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas de ta poupée, tu veux bien nous la prêter ?

- Fais tout de même attention, la poupée a des dents et des griffes. Ce n'est pas la sœur de Bellatrix pour rien.

- Personnellement je trouve que la violence apporte un peu de piment.

Le rire gras qui suivit cette déclaration ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté sur les pensées des membres du groupe. Alors qu'il conservait un visage on ne peut plus impassible, Lucius s'avança et, posément, envoya son poing sur le visage de celui qui avait parlé avec tant de vulgarité. Le nez en sang, ce dernier ne put que jurer et insulter son agresseur avant de se faire emmener par son voisin à l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte de la salle refermée, Lucius regarda son poing, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Se battre pour l'honneur d'une fille, c'était bon pour les princes charmants. Non ?


	6. Chapter 5

Reviews : Merci à **Valouuw**, **HayaDesdemona**, **Lou du Feinterime**._  
_

* * *

_« Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure. »_  
**Etienne Pasquier**

Une fois dans son dortoir, Narcissa laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur son lit, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers son miroir. Avec toute l'assurance que donne la connaissance de sa beauté et toute la crainte d'y trouver quelque chose de changé, elle se pencha vers son reflet.

Lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait accompli quoiqu'un peu gênée de ses débuts difficiles. Sans doute Bellatrix n'avait pas été étrangère à ce changement, elle qui avait toujours entraînée sa cadette dans son sillage. Ses cheveux blonds, dont elle était fière, tombaient en imperceptibles boucles autour de visage. Si elle avait longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir la chevelure couleur de nuit de ses sœurs, ce n'était aujourd'hui plus le cas. En se rapprochant, elle distingua plusieurs nuances de bleu dans ses prunelles, comme le ciel changeant qui en cet instant était illuminé par le soleil. Elle n'avait que rarement passé du temps à jouer dans le jardin, préférant - ou étant forcée à préférer l'obscurité calme du Manoir, et sa peau était pâle quoique teintée de rose sur les joues, signe qu'elle vivante, ou du moins pas tout à fait morte.

Sa main fine sur laquelle elle se refusait à porter d'autres bijoux que le mince anneau d'or offert par ses parents se posa doucement sur son coeur, en testant ses battements. Elle s'étonnait de le voir encore faire son office après la désillusion qu'il avait subit. Ne pas s'attacher son fiancé était une chose, le perdre pour sa soeur aînée en était une autre. Mais, paradoxalement ou peut-être à cause de son éducation et du pouvoir que Bellatrix avait sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait toujours était le moteur de sa vie et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle s'attire les bonnes grâces de Lucius. Elle voulait la détester, elle le désirait de toute son âme de jeune adolescente en proie à un premier chagrin d'amour, à moins qu'il ne soit éraflure d'orgueil, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Non, le seul à qui elle en voulait était le jeune homme, qui avait accepté cette union et qui pourtant agissait comme s'il était libre de toute entrave, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de porcelaine sans émotions.

Elle donna furieusement des coups de brosses dans sa chevelure pourtant impeccablement coiffée et se calma. Il était temps, car deux de ses camarades de dortoirs entrèrent à leur tour déposer leurs achats de l'après-midi sur leurs commodes, adressant un signe de tête poli à la jeune Black sans pour autant engager la conversation. Elles avaient été éduquées pour respecter les grandes familles, pas pour se laisser aller à de basses effusions d'amitié. Narcissa laissa échapper un léger soupir et redescendit dans la salle commune qui était vide, à une exception près.

- Bonjour, Narcissa.

Élégamment assis dans le canapé de cuir vert, les jambes croisées, Théodore Nott l'observait avec un demi sourire. Ils avaient le même âge mais il était une année au-dessus d'elle et ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé, juste les politesses d'usage. Cependant il était aujourd'hui presque amical en lui laissant une place sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Tu as l'air gelée, rapproche-toi du feu.

- Je reviens de Pré-au-lard, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Il hocha la tête.

- Le temps est encore frais pour la saison, tu aurais dû te couvrir.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit la lecture de son livre, laissant Narcissa perplexe quant à ce regain d'intérêt de sa part. Il n'avait jamais été un membre de la cour de sa soeur, ne l'ayant que très peu connue avant qu'elle n'obtienne ses ASPIC et ne parte du château, et était connu pour son caractère renfermé quoique potentiellement dangereux s'il se mettait en colère. Pourtant en cet instant il paraissait presque... normal. Et s'il ne lui accordait pas d'attention il en avait quand même fait plus que n'importe qui, parce qu'il l'avait fait sans être lié à elle par des raisons matrimoniales. Elle eut une pensée amère pour Lucius et décida de le chasser de ses pensées. Elle le ferait tomber, mais n'aurait plus jamais pour lui le moindre sentiment.

De fait, elle ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme la regardait de derrière son livre, ses yeux étrangement semblables à ceux d'un félin traquant sa proie, et que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un dangereux sourire.

**ooo**

Lucius se frotta l'avant-bras de ce même geste machinal qu'il avait depuis qu'on lui avait apposé cette marque temporaire. Désir de se convaincre qu'elle était toujours là ou au contraire envie de la faire disparaître comme on gomme un dessin raté, il n'en savait rien. Mais il savait que c'était peu ou prou ce que l'on attendait de lui et il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas été élevé pour prendre des initiatives mais pour suivre le chemin tracé pour lui depuis sa naissance

Et pourtant, Bellatrix avait éveillé en elle cette soif de conquête, cette envie de devenir plus puissant que quiconque, de s'élever au-dessus de la masse, pour enfin capter son attention, la faire plier au gré de ses envies et lui montrer qu'elle ne pourrait plus le tenir sous son joug. L'aimait-il ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il savait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, que sa présence était ce qui le poussait à monter plus haut, toujours plus haut. Sans doute ses parents n'avaient pas expressément voulu qu'il entre si tôt, ou tout court, chez ceux qui se nommeraient bientôt les Mangemorts. Mais il pressentait que ce petit groupe était pressenti à un grand avenir. S'il comptait sur l'argent de sa famille et son statut pour combler son manque de talents particuliers, il possédait cependant un certain sens de l'observation et de l'analyse.

Mais Bellatrix n'était pas la seule dans ses pensées. Sa soeur venait doucement s'y immiscer, plus fortement que jamais, plus durablement que jamais, prenant une place à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à prétendre quelques années plus tôt. Il désespéra de ces sœurs Black qui, toutes à leurs manières, fascinaient et dérangeaient à la fois. Il sentait chez Narcissa quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais deviné, proche de la cruauté, qui l'interpellait. Non pas la cruauté de Bellatrix, sanguinaire, folle, hypnotique, mais celui de la femme qui commençait à poindre, de l'être qui s'éveillait au monde et aux sentiments. Comme si elle était incapable de faire du mal aux autres, sauf à _lui_. Et il voulait comprendre.

Il hésita à aller dans la Salle Commune, se demandant si elle allait penser qu'il la suivait. Son regard peu amène avait quelque peu touché son orgueil bien qu'il ait toujours mis un point d'honneur à la considérer comme acquise sans chercher à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, et il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une dispute dont les conséquences pourraient être gravissimes. Il soupira devant le caractère compliqué des adolescentes et finit par se dire qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de passer dire bonjour à ses amis et l'ignorer. Fort de cette idée, il s'engagea dans les couloirs et se déchargea de son curieux sentiment en enlevant dix points à un Gryffondor qui s'amusait à lancer des Aguamenti du haut des fenêtres de la cour.

Arrivé dans la Salle Commune il eut la surprise de voir Narcissa assise devant le feu, à côté de l'héritier Nott dont il se méfiait malgré ses abords doucereux. Le fait qu'il soit plutôt solitaire ne lui inspirait pas confiance, de la même façon que les racontars qu'on soufflait sur lui ne plaisaient pas. Il n'était encore promis à aucune jeune fille de bonne famille en particulier et semblait prendre tout son temps à choisir celle qui lui conviendrait, sachant pertinemment que nombreuses étaient les familles qui accepteraient avec joie une union avec les Nott. Et la façon dont il souriait de temps en temps à Narcissa faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

- Narcissa, je...

Elle releva le nez de son livre et le regarda avec indifférence, comme si sa venue ne lui inspirait aucun sentiment : ni joie, ni dégoût. Rien que l'azur de ses yeux qui ne semblaient pas le voir. Sa voix s'affermit, il était le maître.

- Je dois te parler.

Docile, elle se leva. Il l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

- Je me repose, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait rarement été aussi détendue avec quelqu'un et voyait mal en quoi cela le dérangeait. De plus, il venait plus ou moins de gâcher ce moment de félicité. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il savait devoir lui appartenir un jour sans que rien ni personne ne puisse s'interposer, mais il agissait. Tel était peut-être l'égoïsme des maris : ne pas donner d'amour mais exiger celui de leur épouse.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui.

- Et pourquoi donc ? siffla-t-elle, brisant un instant son apparence posée et maitresse d'elle-même. Tu ne te gênais pas pour faire pire il y a quelques années.

- Pardon ? lança-t-il avec surprise.

Elle reprit son masque souriant et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour en rectifier l'ordre une nouvelle fois.

- Rien du tout. C'était pour me demander ça que tu désirais me voir ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour dénicher quelque chose à lui dire qui effacerait cette question, et finit par trouver. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? A vrai dire, sans cet évènement, peut-être n'y aurait-il même pas songé du tout. Ses parents lui en auraient certainement voulu.

- Non, je voulais également te demander de m'accompagner à la prochaine soirée de Slughorn. Ce sera juste avant les vacances, très peu de personnes sont invitées et il a fortement insisté pour que je vienne. Il est normal que tu sois ma cavalière.

- Oui, normal, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre d'une voix claire, du même ton que lorsqu'elle obéissait à ses parents : Je t'accompagnerai, je te remercie.

Il la quitta alors, n'ayant rien qui le retenait et ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi dire pour meubler la conversation. Ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à se dire lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, par manque de goût commun, gêne ou désintérêt l'un pour l'autre, et jamais leurs rencontres n'avaient duré plus de quelques minutes. La seule exception était lorsqu'ils travaillaient à la Bibliothèque, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup parler. De son côté, Narcissa ne savait plus quoi faire. Retourner près de Théodore ne recréerait pas la magie de l'instant, mais l'heure du repas du soir n'était pas encore arrivée et elle n'avait aucun devoir, aucune sortie de prévus.

En s'avançant vers le feu, elle vit que son problème s'était résolu de lui-même : Théodore était parti. Elle se laissa donc tomber avec grâce sur le canapé et reprit sa contemplation du feu. Se pouvait-il que Lucius soit... jaloux ? Certes, il l'avait invitée à la soirée de Slughorn et elle doutait qu'il ait inventé cette excuse juste pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler, mais il n'était au départ pas venu pour ça. Il l'avait vu avec Théodore et cela lui avait déplu, comme elle-même lorsqu'elle le voyait sur ce même canapé avec Bellatrix.

Alors son sourire s'agrandit et les flammes elles-mêmes semblèrent prendre dans l'âtre la couleur du sang, à peine tremblantes sous le vent qui parvenait du haut de la cheminée. Si ce qu'elle pensait était juste, alors elle tenait peut-être son plan.


	7. Chapter 6

_Reviews : Merci à **Rhumanesque**, **Allison 26**,** Sunday Vanille**. Désolée de ce long retard, je publie cette fiction sur un autre site et j'avoue avoir complètement oublié de venir faire écho par ici. Soyez donc rassurés de savoir que cette fiction compte dix chapitres, elle n'est pas abandonnées et vous aurez de la lecture durant les vacances. Pour répondre à Sunday Vanille, je suis une inculte qui n'a jamais vu Titanic alors je ne saurais pas dire (ah non pas de tomates, pas de toma... bon tant pis). En tout cas merci de vos compliments et petits mots et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Discuter avec la tentation, c'est être sur le point d'y céder. »_  
**Miguel de Unamuno**

Certains pourraient penser qu'il était tout à fait étrange que Narcissa Black, la douce, la frêle petite dernière, puisse avoir de telles idées de revanche. Mais ces mêmes personnes auront sans doute oublié qu'avant d'être Narcissa, la jeune fille était Black, et que les membres de ce cercle avaient plus d'arrogance et d'orgueil que bon nombre de familles.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle remonta dans son dortoir en compagnie de ses amies, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à veiller bien que le lendemain, dimanche, lui permette de se lever aussi tard que possible. Contrairement à Bellatrix, et même à Andromeda, Narcissa n'aimait pas la fête. Elle aimait briller en société, se montrer parée de ses plus beaux atours et inspirer fierté et admiration, mais elle n'était pas bon public pour tout ce qui concernait les soirées entre camarades de maison. Elle ne se laissait jamais aller à rire ou même à sourire à n'importe quoi et cela était un trop grand travail de juger ce qui méritait ou non son attention. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle attendait avec une certaine impatience la soirée de Slughorn, car c'était la première fois qu'elle allait pénétrer dans ce monde clos.

_« Je trouve ça étonnant que tu n'aies jamais été invitée à l'une de ces exécrables soirées : tu as bien de la chance d'y avoir échappé. Petits fours, hypocrisies et gloussements derrière les éventails, je gage que tu ne trouveras pas grande différence avec les banquets de Mère. J'espère que tu me tiendras au courant de tous les échanges que tu pourras avoir avec les rejetons de la bonne société, cela fera un plaisir fou à nos parents de savoir que tu reprends le flambeau. »_

Narcissa laissa retomber le parchemin sur la table de nuit, songeuse. C'était sans doute le grand paradoxe de Bellatrix : active à se créer un réseau à Poudlard et même au-delà, elle n'en méprisait pas moins toutes ces pratiques. Elle considérait néanmoins que le fait de ne pas les critiquer ouvertement et de leur obéir malgré tout ne la rendait pas similaire à Andromeda, qu'elle traînait dans la boue dès que s'en présentait l'occasion. Elle ne lui répondrait pas tout de suite, n'en ayant ni l'envie ni le temps. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le dimanche était certainement le jour qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle ne savait pas s'occuper et s'ennuyait donc depuis le matin jusqu'au repas du soir. Toujours entourée depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait pas eu l'autonomie nécessaire pour apprendre à se forger un univers de rêve et de fiction. Désœuvrée en se réveillant, après avoir passé une heure ou deux dans la Salle Commune, elle décida en désespoir de cause d'aller à la Bibliothèque s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

Mais, en chemin, elle crut reconnaître une silhouette familière et accéléra le pas. Au moment où elle tendit la main, la jeune fille se retourna, dardant ses grands yeux bleus étonnés sur la Serpentard qui avait esquissé ce geste pour le moins étrange. Narcissa recula et murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de la dépasser et d'entrer rapidement dans la Bibliothèque, s'attirant un "chut" courroucé de la bibliothécaire. Non, ce n'était pas Andromeda. Comment cela aurait-il pu ? Voilà des mois qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, ses ASPIC en poche, et qu'elle était partie avec ce Tonks qu'elle fréquentait depuis son adolescence. Narcissa n'avait plus jamais communiqué avec elle, soucieuse de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses parents, mais la présence de sa soeur lui manquait affreusement, même si jamais elles ne s'étaient reparlé comme durant ce fameux jour.

- Tu verras, il ne fait que se servir au buffet et présenter telle ou telle personne à une autre. On ne fait pas mieux dans une grande soirée de Sang-Pur.

Elles se laissèrent aller à sourire en imaginant leur professeur grassouillet faire des va et viens entre les assiettes de porcelaine et les invités, mais se reprirent vite à l'idée qu'elles remettaient en cause, par là même, l'ordre établi depuis leur naissance. Narcissa avait retrouvé à la Bibliothèque l'une de ses amies, qui avait eu dans le passé l'immense honneur de se rendre à l'une de ces soirées grâce à son oncle, membre influent du Ministère. Elle lui en conta les moindres détails avec un sens de l'observation qui dénotait un sérieux talent pour le journalisme d'investigation. Peut-être aurait-elle pu en faire son métier si elle n'avait pas dû se marier.

- Mais c'est bizarre que tu n'aies jamais été invitée. Enfin, elles ne sont pas si fréquentes que ça et il faut plus qu'un nom pour y entrer, mais tout de même, une _Black_.

Narcissa haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en moquait, bien que souvent cette pensée la taraudait. Fière de son importance, retranchant derrière son pseudonyme toutes les craintes et tout le manque de confiance que peut avoir une dernière-née, elle avait senti la cuisante morsure de n'être pas assez importante pour aller dans ces réunions qu'accompagnée de Lucius. Mais peut-être était-ce le but, peut-être ne pouvait-elle espérer que cela. Une sorte de message du ciel lui indiquant que seul Lucius aurait la capacité de tirer leur couple vers le haut. Après tout, quelle importance avait une femme dans ce monde ?

Mis à part celui de faire la fortune des grands créateurs, peut-être, songea-t-elle quelques jours plus tard en déballant de sa boîte sa robe de soirée. Le règlement de l'école obligeait les étudiants à en posséder une pour les grands évènements, mais Mrs Black avait reniflé de mépris en imaginant sa troisième fille "vêtue comme une souillon devant ceux qui compteront un jour pour son avenir". Elle lui faisait donc parvenir des robes dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, afin que Narcissa ne porte jamais deux fois la même chose et paraisse toujours aussi éblouissante que possible. Celle prévue pour la soirée de tout à l'heure était de soie, tissu léger qui convenait à son rang mais dont elle craignait la légèreté même en ce temps frais de ce mois de mars qui finissait. Connaissant sa mère, elle s'était attendue à du vert, mais l'étoffe était d'un magnifique gris perle qui mettait son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds en valeur sans lui donner l'allure défraîchie d'un vieux livre d'images.

Coiffant avec distraction ses cheveux, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir été invité cette fois, et surtout qui accompagnerait ces êtres chanceux. Elle avait retenu la leçon énoncée à son arrivée à Poudlard : politesses et sourires faux pour un carnet de relations bien rempli. L'amitié ne comptait pas.

- Narcissa, tu es magnifique ! fut le cri d'admiration que ne put s'empêcher de lancer l'une des Serpentard assises sur son lit.

Le visage fin et quelque peu pointu de Narcissa se redressa encore, si cela était possible, jusqu'à la faire paraître presque dédaigneuse, comme si elle cherchait à éviter quelque chose de nauséabond juste sous son nez. En réalité, elle était ravie.

- C'est ma mère qui a choisit cette robe, évidemment. Mais j'ai demandé à l'elfe de la famille de venir spécialement jusqu'ici pour me coiffer.

La vieille Lys, qui raffolait de Narcissa et qui avait été témoin de son si gros chagrin lors de l'ouverture de sa lettre, n'aurait pas pu refuser son aide même si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle avait plus d'affection pour elle que pour Bellatrix, que pour Andromeda même, celle qui avait longtemps été sa préférée. Mais Lys avait su, depuis le moment où Andromeda avait appris à marcher, qu'un jour viendrait où elle devrait lui dire au revoir. Cela se sentait dans sa démarche, fière et pourtant déterminée à ne jamais aller là où se trouvaient ses parents, et à son air ou ses paroles qui lui avaient valu de nombreuses réprimandes. Mais elle savait que la jolie blonde qui se tenait là, les joues rosies en attendant qu'elle coiffe ses boucles en haut chignon, ne partirait jamais. L'extrême sensibilité ne faisait pas bon ménage avec le courage.

Une fois son entrée réussie, Narcissa masqua comme elle put l'air satisfait de son visage pour descendre les escaliers. La salle commune était vide et seul Lucius était visible, regardant le feu d'un air songeur. Au milieu des marches, elle s'arrêta, l'observant tandis que les flammes jouaient dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Si elle lui donnait un fils, et mieux valait qu'elle le fasse, elle aimerait qu'il ait ses cheveux. Elle trouvait son visage à elle tout en finesse bien qu'un peu anguleux, mais se dit que c'était toujours mieux que des joues énormes et des lèvres trop épaisses. Oui, son visage et les cheveux de Lucius. Elle se demanda si elle aimerait que leur enfant ait les yeux de son père. Ils étaient froids, semblables à l'acier tout en étant plus proches, par leur couleur, du ciel. Si l'on y réfléchissait, tous deux étaient blonds aux yeux bleus, mais si l'apparence de Narcissa était comme celle d'un matin de mai, celle de Lucius était comme une aube glaciale de fin d'hiver. Mais mieux valait encore que l'héritier qu'elle lui donnerait hérite de la froideur paternelle : être angélique ne l'aiderait nullement lorsque viendrait le moment d'asseoir son autorité.

Elle chassa ces pensées sur son futur et reprit sa descente, silencieuse, feutrée, comme si elle avait voulu surprendre le jeune homme. Mais le surprendre à quoi ? Elle se dit que la discrétion ne lui avait apporté qu'un spectacle humiliant, et claqua délibérément le talon de sa chaussure sur la marche, faisant ainsi se lever brusquement le jeune homme qui remarqua sa présence et lui offrit son bras. Un sourire de circonstance aux lèvres, Narcissa l'accepta, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où se déroulait la soirée. Comme d'habitude, après des platitudes sur sa robe, Lucius resta silencieux, et sa compagne ne fit aucun effort pour alimenter la conversation. Mais, envahie d'une pointe de sadisme, elle finit par lancer :

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Bellatrix, la semaine dernière.

Si Lucius se tendit, du moins n'en laissa-t-il rien paraître. Sa voix était calme et nette.

- Vraiment ? J'imagine qu'elle t'encourage pour l'obtention de tes BUSE.

- Non, elle me félicite d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn avec toi, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Il serra imperceptiblement les mâchoires et se contenta d'un "vraiment ?" indifférent, avant de s'effacer devant la porte ouverte pour la laisser entrer. Si la jeune fille avait peur de geler, elle eut peur en cet instant de rôtir. Un feu dans la cheminée était allumé et jetait de hautes flammes qui menaçaient de brûler quiconque s'ne approcherait, les lourdes tentures devant les fenêtres empêchait le moindre souffle de vent de s'introduire par les interstices, et la promiscuité de cette dizaine de personnes faisait qu'elle se sentait déjà toute en sueur. Elle jeta un œil à sa robe et fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lucius lui fit, comme à son habitude, un baise-main d'apparat et alla lui chercher un verre de jus de citrouille avant de partir voir Merlin savait qui. En tant que Malefoy, il se devait de saluer et d'interagir avec qui de droit. Elle attendit quant à elle que l'on vienne la saluer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Le premier fut Slughorn, rouge, souriant à excès, un ananas confit dans la main droite.

- Ma chère petite, quelle joie de vous voir ! J'ai pensé si souvent à vous inviter, mais jamais l'occasion ne s'en est présentée. Voyez-vous, je choisis mes convives selon l'intérêt qu'ils peuvent trouver les uns pour les autres, et je n'avais encore pas pu trouver celui qui m'attacherait votre charmant visage et celui de votre fiancé. Lorsque j'ai choisi de donner cette petite réception, je savais _pertinemment_ qu'elle correspondrait en tous points aux attentes de l'héritier des Malefoy, et j'ai glissé un mot au jeune Lucius pour qu'il vous invite expressément, afin de me racheter et de vous dire que votre compagnie est une douceur encore plus agréable que celle-ci, dit-il en mettant l'ananas dans sa bouche avec une expression de délice sur son visage. Alors, suis-je pardonné ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans grande conviction, un peu surprise de ce long discours bien qu'elle connaisse suffisamment les excentricités de leur Directeur de maison.

- C'est parfait, me voilà ravi. Amusez-vous, mon enfant, allez au buffet, dansez, j'imagine que vous vous ennuyez ferme lorsque votre fiancé court les investisseurs pour ses parents.

Il eut un petit rire satisfait et ajouta :

- Après tout, mes soirées sont l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de discussions, je mets un point d'honneur à réunir ceux qui, en temps normal, n'auraient pas trouvé le temps ou l'opportunité de le faire. Mais qui vois-je, aussi seul que vous ! Théodore, mon cher, venez donc divertir cette jeune demoiselle qui me confessait à l'instant qu'elle adorerait danser et qu'elle ne trouvait malheureusement pas de cavalier.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il poussa vers elle le sixième année qui la considéra avec ce qui aurait pu passer, chez un autre, pour une ébauche de sourire amusé. Une fois Slughorn parti à la recherche de nouveaux venus esseulés et d'ananas confits, il s'inclina légèrement.

- J'ignorais que tu devais venir mais, à bien y réfléchir, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Pourquoi cela ? lança-t-elle, prête à se braquer devant ce qu'elle imaginait être une moquerie à son égard.

- Parce que Lucius était invité, se contenta-t-il de dire avec tranquillité.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais la musique se fit entendre et, avec grâce, il lui proposa son bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et vit Lucius en grande conversation et se dit qu'il finirait bien par remarquer son absence. Si elle ne dansait avec d'autres qu'en une seule occasion, les mauvaises langues n'auraient nullement matière à jaser. Elle posa donc sa main sur le bras qui lui était offert et suivit Nott sur l'endroit aménagé pour être une piste de danse.

Lorsque la musique eut fini son introduction et commença à attirer des couples sur la piste, il posa sa main sur sa taille, d'une manière qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle était prisonnière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait y avoir d'étreinte plus distante. Elle remercia la nature - et sa mère, de lui avoir donné des cours de danse et de lui permettre de ne pas se ridiculiser face à lui. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait faire aucun faux pas devant lui, ne pas briser son image de perfection qu'elle prenait tant de mal chaque jour à préserver.

Tournant légèrement au rythme des notes de musique, elle n'imagina pas un seul instant que cette perfection avait également le pouvoir de la perdre.


	8. Chapter 7

_« Peut-on haïr sans cesse ? Et punit-on toujours ? »_  
**Andromaque**

Aimant la danse et la musique, Narcissa se laissa emporter dans la valse sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait peu l'habitude du contact masculin et, mis à part Lucius, elle n'avait eu beaucoup de cavalier : étant son fiancé depuis l'enfance, il aurait été hors de propos qu'elle danse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les bras de Lucius étaient durs, mais d'une dureté lointaine, comme s'il ne se souciait pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Ceux de Nott lui donnaient l'impression d'un étau de fer dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper et elle goûtait à cette nouvelle sensation avec une curiosité mêlée d'un certain plaisir des sens.

- Tu n'es pas venu accompagné ?

La question avait fusé avant qu'elle puisse se retenir, rompant le silence qui devenait gênant, du moins pour elle. Étrangement, elle avait le sentiment qu'un silence de la part de son cavalier était pire que toute autre parole qu'il pourrait prononcer.

- Non, je n'avais personne dont je goûtais la compagnie suffisamment pour la supporter une soirée entière.

- Mais tu acceptes de danser avec moi, dit-elle avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

En elle-même, elle s'attendit avec un peu de crainte à quelque chose comme "je n'avais pas le choix, Slughorn me l'a demandé", mais il répliqua sur le même ton :

- Je pense pouvoir te supporter le temps d'une danse... et peut-être plus que ça.

Il la fit tournoyer une dernière fois avant que la musique ne s'arrête et se détacha d'elle, applaudissant avec discrétion les musiciens en prenant exemple sur les autres convives. Narcissa l'imita, un peu surprise de sa dernière réplique et cherchant à distinguer le sous-entendu, s'il y en avait un. Elle retourna alors du côté du buffet où elle avait laissé son verre, tentant de distinguer la silhouette de Lucius dans la foule. Elle y parvint et comprit qu'il n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction de toute la danse. Manifestement, sa tentative de le rendre jaloux avait lamentablement échoué, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas énormément d'expérience en la matière.

Elle fut alors assaillie de gens qui connaissaient ses parents et dû abandonner ses pensées vengeresses un instant, distribuant sourires et paroles gracieuses autour d'elle comme la main humaine distribue le maïs dans le poulailler. Malgré ses habitudes dans ce domaine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Lucius à ses côtés.

- On m'a dit que vos parents organisaient un bal pour les vacances d'avril, aurais-je l'honneur de solliciter un entretien avec votre père durant cette période ?

- Je crains de vous décevoir en vous demandant de vous adresser directement à lui, je ne peux pas vous répondre tout de suite. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il sera enchanté de participer à votre projet.

Moyennant finances, bien sûr.

Narcissa observait la scène comme une spectatrice, n'ayant plus droit de parole dès lors que le futur maître était arrivé. Une fois tous les oiseaux avides partis, il se tourna vers elle, étonnamment attentionné.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée, je te promets de danser avec toi pour la prochaine danse.

- Que diront les gens si tu ne danses pas avec ta fiancée, en effet.

- Je danse avec toi parce que j'en ai envie, et non par peur des racontars, répliqua-t-il, surpris de cette amertume imperceptible qu'il sentait dans ses paroles depuis quelques temps.

Narcissa ne répondit pas et accepta son bras lorsque la musique reprit. Ils étaient tellement habitués à danser ensemble qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce frisson de nouveauté lorsqu'il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et qu'elle tournait et retournait au rythme de la mélodie en cherchant Nott du regard. Elle le trouva et, timide soudain, regarda ailleurs au moment où il remarqua son manège, entouré de quelques autres Serpentard. Lucius la sentit distante et raffermit sa prise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire, les joues à peine teintées de rose.

Elle ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien cavalier et se laissa guider avec abandon dans les bras du Préfet, préférant oublier que, peut-être, ces mêmes bras avaient enserré la taille d'une autre qu'elle, avec plus d'amour qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer obtenir. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas son coeur et ses pensées au moins avait-elle pour elle seule le reste de son être, son corps, ses paroles, si rares soient-elles. Lorsque son coeur enfantin s'était ouvert à l'amour ou à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait, il s'était tourné vers la personne la plus apte à l'accueillir, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle aimait Lucius comme on aimait un objet magnifique dans une étagère, sans espoir de le posséder jamais. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours n'avoir que les miettes de ses sœurs ?

La danse s'acheva et Lucius la ramena au calme, lui apportant même une chaise pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle accepta ces marques d'attention avec indifférence, sachant qu'elles n'étaient guidées que par la bonne éducation. Elle voulait plus. Elle exigeait quelque chose qu'elle savait possible, mais pas là où on l'attendait. Elle voulait plus et elle l'aurait. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie comme cela. Mais son plan lui parut trop ambitieux pour elle, avec des conséquences trop brutales, trop irréversibles. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre, qu'elle lui laisse une autre chance.

- Lucius...

Elle oserait, laisserait son orgueil de côté et ne s'aventurerait pas sur un chemin tortueux.

Il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur, et elle s'apprêta à continuer sa phrase lorsqu'il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser. Je crois que je viens de voir quelqu'un à qui je dois absolument parler.

Les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer moururent dans sa gorge et elle hocha simplement la tête. Une fois de plus, elle était seule, elle qui aimait tant être admirée et entourée. Seule au milieu de gens qui semblaient l'ignorer, riant tandis qu'intérieurement, elle pleurait. D'être aussi invisible, d'être aussi incapable de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, car on ne l'avait éduquée que pour le silence, et d'avoir pu, l'espace d'un instant, vouloir s'abaisser devant quelqu'un comme lui pour lui mendier quelques jours rien qu'à eux.

De son côté, Lucius se dirigea à grands pas vers l'homme qu'il avait aperçu en se demandant ce que Narcissa voulait lui demander. Il maudissait son père de lui avoir confié la tâche de se lier avec certains des invités et espéra qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop, même s'il était inconcevable qu'il le lui dise. Il pourrait passer pour quelqu'un de faible, et sans doute Narcissa comprendrait-elle. Sans doute voulait-elle seulement lui demander son avis sur ses bijoux ou sa robe, comme n'importe quelle fille. Rassuré, il entama une discussion animée qui se termina par une poignée de main cordiale et une invitation au Manoir Malefoy.

En désespoir de cause, Narcissa observait. Le monde, les danses, le buffet auquel elle ne touchait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais invité d'elle-même un garçon à danser et aucun de ceux présents dans la pièce n'auraient invité la fiancée de Lucius Malefoy. Respect des convenances mais également car chacun était venu accompagné. Elle se fit un point d'honneur de paraître la plus digne et la plus gracieuse possible, se tenant droite jusqu'à avoir la colonne vertébrale douloureuse et ne se départissant jamais de son sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son manège en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais en se retournant elle reconnut Théodore, nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Évidemment, c'est une merveilleuse opportunité pour Lucius et un grand plaisir pour moi d'être invitée.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent d'amusement un court instant avant de redevenir couleur de nuit, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit mais qu'il saluait tout de même son effort.

- Je t'envie. Pour ma part, je m'ennuie à tel point que je serais capable de claquer la porte et de partir sans saluer personne.

- Tu n'y penses pas, lança-t-elle avec un soupçon d'effarement dans la voix. Que diraient les gens ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je me moque de ce que disent les gens. A quoi est-ce que cela sert d'avoir un nom respecté dans le monde sorcier si ce n'est pas pour en profiter ?

Elle considéra un moment cette idée mais, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. N'était-ce pas plutôt le contraire ? Quelle éducation Mr et Mrs Nott avaient-il pu donner à leur unique enfant pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? A moins qu'il ne se moque d'elle ?

- Justement, agir aussi stupidement ne fera que du tort à ta famille, et donc à ton nom. Enfin, je veux dire...

Elle avait réalisé qu'elle venait plus ou moins d'insulter le jeune homme et se mettait à bafouiller sans savoir quoi dire pour se rattraper. Mais il ne parut pas s'en sentir offensé.

- Est-ce que tu dis toujours ce que les gens veulent que tu dises ?

- Comment ça ? répliqua-t-elle, pensant ne pas avoir compris et quelque peu gênée d'avoir une conversation aussi sérieuse avec lui.

- Tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas, que j'étais stupide ? Mais tu ne l'aurais pas dis si tu avais agis moins impulsivement. Je trouve ça dommage, le monde manque d'honnêteté.

Elle eut un léger sourire mais ne répondit pas, elle le trouvait assez bizarre pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui-même réputé pour sa franchise et sa sociabilité. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il ne parlait pas à grand-monde, juger son degré de franchise était peut-être de fait un peu difficile. Mais elle pensa qu'il lui disait tout ça par pure provocation, ou parce qu'il était l'héritier d'une grande fortune et d'une famille reconnue : il se savait plus ou moins intouchable et n'agirait jamais comme il le prétendait. Le temps lui donna raison puisqu'il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à sa compagnie, et crut distinguer derrière cette enveloppe un caractère bien plus riche, bien plus intéressant, sous des dehors tout de même tout à fait adaptés à une épouse de haut rang. Seule l'arrivée de Lucius à la fin de la soirée le fit se lever, s'incliner légèrement et partir après avoir échangé quelques mots polis avec Slughorn, lequel n'était pas mécontent de rejoindre bientôt son lit.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda le Préfet en raccompagnant Narcissa à leur salle commune.

- De rien, il me disait qu'il s'ennuyait et nous avons conclut que ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation de partir avant la fin.

- Vous sembliez discuter d'autres choses que de simple réputation, fit-il remarquer, soupçonneux.

Elle haussa les épaules, satisfaite du tour que prenait la conversation. Lucius n'était peut-être pas jaloux parce qu'il l'aimait, mais au moins était-il jaloux. Ce n'était que le début, le plat de résistance arriverait bien assez tôt.

- Il sait très bien que nous sommes fiancés.

- Mais lui-même ne l'est pas, continua-t-il d'un ton que certains qualifieraient de boudeur, mais qui ne saurait se présenter ainsi dans la bouche d'un Malefoy.

Minaudant soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Il tenta de la repousser, gêné et surpris de cette promiscuité à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, mais son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. Jamais Bellatrix n'avait été aussi proche de lui, et Narcissa était sa soeur. Avec ce contact, il se rapprochait de son idole plus que jamais... mais il devait se forcer à penser à Bellatrix en ce moment précis.

- Tu sais bien que tout est conclu depuis bien longtemps, je n'irai pas courir après d'autres garçons quand je t'ai _toi_.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la limite de s'embrasser, leurs souffles se mêlant dans le silence de la soirée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucius bougea le bras pour entourer la taille de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se recula aussi vite qu'elle s'était avancée.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Elle donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce, l'éclat doré de ses cheveux étant la dernière chose qu'aperçut le jeune homme avant de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il retrouva une attitude normale et la suivit, elle avait déjà disparu, à l'abri dans le dortoir des filles. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de tout son trouble, comme si tomber amoureux de sa fiancée était un acte répréhensible ou du moins trop extraordinaire pour être accepté.

Mais, une fois endormi, quand le visage de Bellatrix lui apparut comme à son habitude, il lui sembla apercevoir quelques mèches blondes dans la masse sombre.


End file.
